Balto's Adventure
by WarriorsxFurries
Summary: Balto's new love and crew but mainly love :3
1. Chapter 1

**Well here you guys go. I'm making my first story now it will start getting more detailed toward the end. Basically Balto lost all of his crew but found a new one lucky….. Then he finds this one specific guy that makes Balto blush a lot. Now wait for a little because the first chapter will come out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_So we shall begin the first chapter MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA o_o. I got a little carried away there. Well anyway I hope you like and now let's begin….Oh and if you want to find more about my YouTube accounts are DarkShadowPlaysGames or TheHuskyGaming. Enjoy._

As Balto watched all the humans pass by, he looked down at his paws in sorrow. He started to think himself, _"All the effort on the journey….. for nothing!" _ Tears rushed down as he remembered his old crew from the past. He had to forget about it, he had a new crew now. It wasn't the same though and he knew no one on the crew so shyness would always overwhelm him.

"Balto, here boy!" his owner whistled loudly. Balto walked slowly over but paused when he saw the new crew. Most of them were bigger than him, how could he not be nervous now? One of the dogs walked over to Balto. 'So you're the new one?" the male wolf said as he smirked. Balto nodded his head shyly as he noticed how muscular the wolf is. The wolf laughed a little, "I'm Kaliky and who are you, cutie?" Kaliky kept smirking then let out a playful growl. Balto started to blush so much that you could tell from a three tail-lengths away, "B-Balto…."

Kaliky looked over at the crew, "Here I'll introduce you to them. Those two are Dallas and Kodiak and the five on the right are Felix, Ivan, Alex, Zeus, and Shadow." Balto nodded but wondered why he was so shy and felt so comfortable by Kaliky. Kaliky started going over to a large hut and Balto started staring at it. "Are ya coming?" asked Kaliky laughing which knocked Balto out of shock. "Uh…. Sure!" Balto follows Kaliky into the hut and sees that there are only seven nests. "Oh yeah, the owner hasn't put your nest in yet. I guess you're gonna have to sleep with me." Balto's blushing kept getting redder and redder every second.

Kaliky patted the nest signaling for Balto to come over. Balto went over to the large nest and snuggled next to Kaliky. Kaliky started licking Balto's ear. "You know, I think you're cute. I could say that I have feelings for you." Balto looked up at Kaliky confused, "But we just met." Kaliky nodded then smirked, "So, you can't judge until you try." Balto thought about the statement then his eyes widen and his cheeks turned bright red. "I-I don't think I'm ready…." Kaliky smirked, "How about you take a peek of it?"

_Oh Kaliky :P. Well guys I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next story. I promise it will be longer, and maybe Kaliky's and Balto's will too :3. So stay tuned for the next one because things will get dirty._


	3. Chapter 3

_Well guys here ya go, the second chapter. You guys are probably thinking why these are coming so fast and the reason is because I already had this written down so I just had to type the pages for it. Oh, and I took in your requests. I changed this to M so I won't get bad reviews. Also, Silver Night Wolf Guardian, don't worry. I will try to entertain you and my viewers as much as I can and I will take your requests of what I shall change if you want. Also, we won't actually start the romance yet because I want this to be as close to real life as it can. I mean, you don't date someone RIGHT after you meet them. And well here ya go. Oh, and again, if you want to know more about me my YouTube accounts are DarkShadowPlaysGames or TheHuskyGaming._

Balto got out of the nest and backed away. "Um… I'm just gonna... go for a walk…" Before Kaliky could respond, Balto sprinted out of the hut. As Kaliky sighed and covered his head, Shadow padded over to him. "Kaliky, don't go so fast on him. He is new and he is smaller than the rest of us… Maybe he isn't right for you." Kaliky growled and jumped up then sighed, "Sorry, I'm not meaning to go fast but it's like every time I see him, I feel free and I feel like the world has disappeared around me." Shadow bowed his head in respect, "I understand." As Shadow padded away, Kaliky decide to leave the hut to go find Balto and apologize.

Balto sat in the snow, forgetting about the chilling air. Kaliky padded up behind him. "Balto?" Kaliky asked quietly as Balto turned around in shock. Balto was about to turn back when suddenly Kaliky put his paw on Balto's. Balto started into Kaliky's eyes with no expression as Kaliky sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rush you. Can I have a second chance?" Balto looked dpwn and didn't respond. Kaliky started to tear up and ran away, not turning back.

Shadow was waiting at the entrance as he saw Kaliky running and crying. Shadow waited for Kaliky and as he came, Shadow spoke, "Did he break you?" Kaliky nodded his head in depression. Shadow smirked, "Well maybe I can get revenge for you." Before Kaliky could respond, Shadow ran in Balto's direction.

_DUN DUN DUN! Well how'd ya like it? Don't worry, the stories will get bigger and the love will start soon. Just keep reading on. BYE! Until next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Before I start, CONGRATS SILVER NIGHT! Have fun with your new girlfriend :3. And when I saw that Swedish people were reading this I was like :D cuz I am Swedish :P. Third chapter boo ya. Now this story will have a HUGE turn. Random comment: 30 Seconds to Mars ROCKS! My favorite is ATTACK and I also like Three Days Grace. Now, the reason why my chapters are short is because baseball is killing me and I've been tired but today I feel happy and free. Well I hope you guys enjoy. Now this is my first story and I have been trying to improve as much as possible. If you want to know more about me my YouTube accounts are DarkShadowPlaysGames or TheHuskyGaming._

Balto decided to go further out in the wilderness. He didn't want to see Kaliky again. Kaliky was the one that kept Balto comfortable and happy but if he wouldn't have rushed it, then there would be no problem. Balto shook his head and thought in anger, _"I have to get over him. I'm done with this crew. I miss my old one."_

*Meanwhile*

Shadow ran around sniffing the air for Balto's scent. "Where is that like piece of shit?!" he growled under his breath. Everywhere he went, the smell got fainter and he lost track of the hut. But he didn't want to stop searching, even if he got lost. Suddenly, the scent started coming back and Shadow smirked in pure evil and vengeance. _"Just wait, Balto. When I find you, you'll be begging for mercy…"_

*Back to Balto's side*

Balto looked down at a puddle of frozen water. He looked at his reflection and immediately slammed his paw onto the ice, crushing it into over a thousand pieces. He had never been this angry in his life. He wondered if it was Kaliky that caused his anger… or himself. He sighed, "Why can't I get over Kaliky? He has probably already forgotten about me."

Balto knew there was nothing else he could do. Suddenly, he began feeling cold and tried to puff out his fur. As he kept going, he spotted upon a cave big enough for him to sleep in. He padded in and patted a spot for him to rest on. This didn't feel the same as having Kaliky by him but it was good enough for a place to stay the night from the freezing cold. Balto lay down in the small nest and slowly closed his eyes, just wanting it to be a whole new day. He fell into a deep sleep, having no dreams whatsoever.

*Shadow's side*

He was thinking about giving up as the temperature lowered. Shadow looked around for shelter and yet couldn't find any. He forgot about Balto's scent and was now looking for a place to keep warm. Finally, he spotted upon a cave large enough for him. He padded inside but smelled a familiar scent then saw Balto, curled up in a nest. Shadow smirked and remembered his mission. _"Get ready Balto. This will be the worst night of your life."_

_The other reason why the stories are short is because I'm trying to give the story more suspension . BYE! Until next time!_


End file.
